La mujer de mi vida
by dAniibEp
Summary: SEDDIE! que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu mejor amiga es el amor de tu vida lucharas por ella o simplemente olvidaras tus sentimientos mal summary lo se :
1. Asi soy

**Bueno hola de nuevo aquí con una historia corta que principalmente es idea de mi amiga SeddieLove2 jeje la cual yo solo ayude a continuar espero les guste sin mas no los entretengo chao**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo una parte de la historia :)**

**Mi realidad.**

Capítulo 1-. Así soy.

''Hay que acostumbrarse a vivir con los enemigos, ya que no todos podemos hacerles nuestros amigos''

-Charles Alexis

General POV

-¿Quién creen que es Freddie Benson?- pregunto el profesor.

-Es callado- dijo un chico de por ahí.

-Tímido- agrego otro.

-¿Qué opinas de Freddie, Kyle?- le pregunto el profesor al capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

-Que es idiota- se burló con una mirada de ganador haciendo que los demás rieran.

Freddie POV

Jamás entenderé cuál es su problema de Kyle conmigo. Desde que usamos pañales se empeña a hacer mi vida totalmente absurda y desgraciada a la vez. Es tan molesto, que se aferra a hacerme sentir inferior solo por el hecho que su familia es mucho más rica que la mía.

-Kyle…- lo regaño el profesor.

-Es malo en deportes- agrego su amigo Mike.

-Es distraído- dijo una chica.

-Malo en clases- oí que decían.

Y así siguieron los comentarios, ninguno me hacía sentir mejor. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran una daga en el corazón. ¿Enserio me veían de esa manera?

-Solitario- decía otra.

-Es el payaso de la clase- y por fin finalizo un chico al momento de oír la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

Era la hora de la comida, todos estaban en la cafetería. Pero yo no quería ir. Porque sabía que si lo hacía me sentaría solo en la mesa y no se cansarían de burlarse de mi Kyle y sus amigos.

Prefería ahorrarme dramas y peleas, y quedarme en el patio dibujando. Mi pasión solo es dibujar, no me considero un experto, pero admito que soy demasiado bueno. Al igual que cuando se trata de peleas créanme no soy ningún idiota. Son innumerables las veces que me han expulsado por golpear a los que me molestan. Según mi mama soy bipolar.

Faltaba poco para el verano ''genial''- pensé. Nunca me ha gustado el verano pues todos salen de vacaciones y hacen fiestas a las que no puedo asistir. ¿Por qué? Mi mamá me necesita y me hace conseguir un trabajo para ayudarla con los gastos. Pero no es tan malo como parece ''Samantha Puckett''. Si ese era el nombre por el cual seguía vivo. Su madre y la mía trabajan juntas, por lo que cuando éramos pequeños nos dejaban juntos en una pequeña guardería al Oeste de Seattle. Por lo que se hizo mi mejor amiga, una hermana. Quien me apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas. Que mala suerte hoy había faltado.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la vuelta al curso, sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué falto? Muchas preguntas venían a mi mente, al igual que respuestas para nada alentadoras.

Decidí que no volvería a clases, me iría a su casa a verla. Es decir, ¡A lo mejor algo grave le estaría pasando!, o peor aún, ¡Un ovni la secuestro! Lo sé, es tonto de mi parte, pero cualquier excusa sería buena para salir de aquí.

En el patio del frente de la escuela, casi no había nadie, por lo que solo tome mi mochila y me fui. Comencé a caminar, y caminar, yo vivía en una calle ¿Cómo decirlo? Pobre, bueno, en cuestión vivían muchos pandilleros por esa zona.

-Pero miren que trajo el viento, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- voltee para ver quién era el idiota que estaba arruinando mi operación ''Fuga'' Y era nada más y nada menos que Kyle.

-Estúpido- susurre y seguí caminando sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- decía mientras se acercaba, sus ojos mostraban sus obvias intenciones de golpearme. Por lo que corrí hacia el frente para no recibir un gran puñetazo.

-Buenos reflejos Benson- me dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. Conozco tan bien a Kyle que sé que a él no le gusta perder, ni quedar como el tonto. Pero por su mala suerte a mí tampoco…

-Estoy demasiado ocupado para darte una paliza, lo dejamos para la próxima- le dije con aire ganador. Después de todo todavía no inventaban a la persona que lograra derrotarme en cuanto a riñas se trataba.

Crecí en las calles, ya que mi mama siempre trabajaba, lo que me hizo aprender muchas cosas. La 1era. No confíes en nadie. La 2da. Golpea todo lo que se mueva. Y la 3ra. Nunca golpees a una dama.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto el estúpido.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces por aquí niño rico?- lo burlé ahora yo. Dentro de las clases era una persona pero afuera era otra.

-Mm…digamos que tu amiguita Sam, quiere estar con un hombre de verdad- decía este mientras guiñaba el ojo dándole doble sentido a las cosas. Cosa que no me gustaba nada. La idea que se metieran con mi Sam no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Te le acercas y considérate muerto.

-Guárdate tus amenazas, no me asustas- dijo.

-Y tú a mí tampoco- lo mire desafiante.

Nuestras miradas reflejaban nuestro odio el uno por el otro, mi mirada era intimidante, pero admito que la de el también. Uno de los dos perdería esta guerra de miradas, y ese no era yo.

Así continuamos vario rato mirándonos hasta que Kyle por fin se rindió y aparto un poco la mirada para empezar a hablar

-Entonces ibas con tu amiguita, es por eso que te escaparte-dijo

-Cállate Kyle lo mejor será que te vallas

-Jajaja hay que tierno el idiota de Benson va a visitar a su noviecita-me seguía molestando moviéndose alrededor de mí, yo ya no pude aguantar más y le di un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo instantáneamente

-Te dije que te fueras-le dije

-Ella jamás se fijara en alguien como tu Benson, solo mírate eres un idiota, eres un tonto ¿Enserio crees que podrías gustarle a alguien?- me dijo parándose del suelo y poniéndose justo en frente retándome, esas palabras que me dijo me hicieron sentir mal pero no se lo iba a demostrar

-Y crees que tú eres mejor que yo

-Por supuesto que sí es más voy a decirle a Sam que salgamos, estoy seguro que esta vez me preferirá a mí- me dijo causándome intriga

-¿Cómo que esta vez? Le dije

-Ya te dije Benson nunca más podrás contra mí- y en cuanto termino de decir eso me dio un golpe en la cara yo quise regresárselo pero el simplemente se fue corriendo

Decidí dejar por el momento las cosas así e ir a asegurarme de que Sam estaba bien no faltaba mucho para su casa así que casi inmediatamente llegue toque la puerta y su mama me abrió rápidamente

-Hola señora venía a ver si Sam se encontraba bien es que como no fue hoy a la escuela-le dije

-Hola querido pasa me da gusto que te preocupes tanto por mi hija y no te preocupes solo tiene un pequeño resfriado pero Freddie mira ese labio ¿De nuevo volviste a pelearte?-me dijo algo preocupada checando mi labio

-No es nada Sra. Puckett estaré bien solo fue una pequeña pelea-le dije

-Está bien pero deja ir a buscar hielo para la hinchazón mientras puedes ir subiendo a ver a Sam ¿De acuerdo?-me pregunto

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y enseguida empecé a subir las escaleras, me dirigí a su cuarto, toque la puerta y escuche un débil -Pase- por parte de Sam y así lo hice

-Hola Sam como esta mi pequeña demonio-le dije era un apodo que le había puesto ya que aunque luciera con un ángel cuando se enojaba tenia al mismísimo demonio en persona era una de sus cualidades su temperamento fuerte y al mismo tiempo era tan tierna me encantaba todo de ella

-Hola Freddie ¡achu! Pues no muy bien ¡achu!- me dijo estornudando

-Hay Sam por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado ya que no fuiste a la escuela

-¿Porque habría de pasarme algo freddie? todo está bien no te preocupes

-Si ahora lo sé pero ya sabes como soy de exagerado, con decirte que hasta paso por mi cabeza que los ovnis te habían secuestrado-le dije y los dos empezamos a reír

-Wow sí que eres exagerado Jajaja pero sino no serias mi pequeño nerd ¡achu! - me dijo sacándome una sonrisa, era increíble que ella con el siempre hecho de respirar me alegrara el día, pero bueno es imposible no enamorarse de una mujer tan hermosa como Sam y no solo por fuera sino también lo es por dentro

-Freddie ¡achu! que te paso porque tienes hinchado tu labio, ¿otra vez te peleaste?- me dijo muy enojada

-Este…- no sabía que decirle no podía decirle que me había peleado por ella

-Dímelo Freddie ¡achu! ¿Con quién te peleaste?- dijo con furia

-Está bien fue con Kyle ya sabes que siempre me anda molestando y ya no podía quedarme sin hacer nada esta vez logro colmarme la paciencia- dije con furia al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente

-Hay freddie, pero, dime que fue lo que ¡achu! te dijo como para hacerte enojar así-me dijo eso me puso nervioso

-Bueno… ya sabes… él siempre dice puras estupideces- dije con un poco de inseguridad lamentablemente para mi Sam me conocía mejor que nadie y no me creyó

-Por favor ¡achu! Yo sé que no te pones así por cualquier comentario dime que te dijo-me dijo insistentemente y yo me rendí tendría que decirle la verdad

-Pues… ¡está bien! me dijo que yo era tan estúpido que nadie en la vida me iba a querer ni siquiera… ni siquiera tu-termine diciendo con un tono de tristeza

-¡QUE! Pero eso no es cierto, Freddie en 1: No eres un idiota, en 2: Hay muchas personas que te quieren por lo que eres y no como a Kyle por su dinero

-Mmm… no estoy tan seguro de esa-dije y le dedique una sonrisa que ella correspondió y continúo diciendo

-Bueno lo importante y que te debe bastar es que yo te quiero a ti eres mi mejor amigo y te preferiría a ti mil veces que a Kyle-eso en verdad me hizo sentir tan bien

-¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?- le pregunte

-Claro que si Freddie eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida

Me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y estábamos tan cerca que era imposible para mi controlar mis ganas de besarla ella tampoco se veía con ganas de evitarlo ya que lentamente nos íbamos acercando y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos alguien nos interrumpió

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que hirviera mi sangre…

**¿Qué tendrá Kyle planeado?**

**¿Creen que Sam y Freddie se den cuenta de sus sentimientos?**

**Lo verán en el próximo capítulo pero bueno chicos quería comentarles que esta historia (no sé si decirle así) solo va a tener máximo 3 o 4 capítulos ya que quiero concentrarme principalmente en la fuerza del destino ya que no tengo inspiración bueno por favor un Review no importa que quieran decir si fue horrible o les gusto lo que sea háganmelo saber una vez más agradezco a SeddieLove2 jeje biie**


	2. descubrimientos y ¿celos?

**Hola chicos aquí yo actualizando la historia la iba a subir antes pero estoy en fin de semestre y la prepa me consume toda mi vida jeje espero les guste el capítulo y gracias por todos sus Reviews y alertas y favoritos se los agradezco infinitamente :).**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo parte de la historia**

Capítulo 2: descubrimientos y ¿Celos?

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa en su rostro eso en verdad me puso furioso

-La pregunta aquí es que haces tú aquí- le dije muy molesto y acercándome hacia el

-Te lo dije antes vine a invitar a Sam a salir- dijo con superioridad en su voz

-Y yo creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella- le dije aún más molesto

-Si pero ¿Por qué iba a hacerle caso a un idiota como tú?- Y otra vez le quería sacar un moretón en su cara de ken

-¡Freddie!-dijo Sam rápidamente ya que sabía que estaba a punto de golpearlo- cálmate y Kyle lo mejor será que te vayas ahora, yo hablare contigo después-le dijo Sam con molestia en su voz

-Si tú lo ordenas por supuesto princesa sabes que tus deseos son mis órdenes –dijo el haciendo una reverencia

-Ya la oíste ahora lárgate- le dije muy enojado

-Cuídate mucho Sam te veré en la escuela-dijo ignorándome completamente y saliendo por la puerta

-Vez porque lo odio-dije molesto

-Cálmate freddie ya te dije que no saldré con el aparte recuerda que Kyle es mi amigo de años igual que tu pero yo te prefiero a ti- me dijo Sam eso me hizo sentir muy feliz

-Ok yo lo sé pero, es que me molesta que siempre esté intentando ligarte

-¿Y porque te molesta tanto?-me dijo, yo no sabía cómo responder

-Pu… pues por…porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que andes con ese idiota-le dije volteándome para que no notara que mentía

-Bien tienes razón gracias por cuidarme-dijo abrazándome por la espalda yo me voltee y la abrase así estuvimos un buen rato pero tenía que irme se hacía tarde y no era bueno andar por mi casa tan noche

-Bueno pequeña demonio me tengo que ir-dije sin soltarla

-No te vayas quédate un rato más-dijo ella de igual forma abrazándome mas fuerte

-Me gustaría pero ya sabes que es peligroso andar por mi casa tan noche-dije separándola un poco de mi para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tienes razón no quiero que te pase nada te veo mañana en la escuela sale-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, era tan linda.

-Ok descansa biie- dije saliendo de su habitación

-Biie- simplemente dijo ella, yo baje, me despedí de su mama y partí hacia mi casa de seguro mi mama ya había llegado así que me apresure a llegar, cuando llegue encontré a mi madre dormida en su escritorio así que solo la subí a acostar a su cama y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en Sam acaso era una especie de bruja que había hecho un hechizo para ser dueña de mi corazón no lo sé solo sé que esta noche soñaría con mi pequeña demonio

P.O.V general

La noche pasó rápido para Sam y Freddie y al momento de llegar el día se dispusieron a arreglarse y desayunar para un grandioso día de escuela, Sam feliz y confundida, Freddie pensando como siempre en Sam ya que como se acercaba el baile de fin de curso se iba a atrever a invitarla al fin.

Freddie llego a la escuela y se dispuso a acomodar unos libros en su casillero (no sé cómo le digan en su país) mientras tanto Sam se dirigía hacia Freddie con una gran sonrisa

P.O.V Sam

Entre a la escuela y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al casillero de freddie tenía la esperanza de que llegara temprano ya que no es el más puntual de todos pero en fin, tuve suerte ahí se encontraba metiendo libros en su casillero, no sé porque últimamente cuando lo veo nace algo en mi estómago como si hubiera cientos de mariposas volando dentro se siente muy bien pero estoy tan confundida, en fin mejor voy a saludarlo

-Hola mi pequeño nerd

-Hola mi pequeña demonio-me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Y ¿Qué haces?-le dije recargándome en el casillero de al lado

-Nada aquí guardando libros y platicando con la niña más linda de la escuela ¿y tú?- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-Pues primero gracias y platicando con el chico más dulce de la escuela

-Oh apoco y lo conozco acaso- dijo el como si se tratase de otra persona

(Suena la campana)

-Bueno pequeño me voy a clases

-Está bien pero tengo algo que decirte en la hora del almuerzo

-Y ¿De qué se trata?

-Lo sabrás en el almuerzo

Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia su clase y dejándome muy ansiosa por saber que me iba a decir en fin en la hora del almuerzo lo sabría, mientras iré a buscar a Carly tengo que contarle que me pasa.

Estaba buscando a Carly para contarle sobre lo de freddie y Kyle hasta que por fin la encontré platicando muy cariñosa con Adam así que decidí dejar que terminara de hablar con él.

Carly era una persona maravillosa la conocí al entrar a la primaria y desde ese instante ella, Freddie y yo fuimos mejores amigos aunque al principio Carly estaba enamorada de Freddie pero él siempre le dijo que solo la quería como a una hermana hasta que con el paso de los años por fin pudo olvidarlo.

-Hola Carly- le dije a mi mejor amiga

-¡Hay Sam me espantaste!-dijo mientras tocaba su corazón con la mano

-Lo siento pero no es mi culpa que te la pases pensando en Adam-le dije y ella se sonrojo

-No pensaba en el… bueno y si así fuera lo cual no es el caso no tendría nada de malo

-Yo nunca dije que era malo pero en fin necesito contarte algo-le dije de modo serio

-Que paso

-Bueno pues mira es que últimamente me he sentido diferente con Freddie no sé cómo que siento mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veo, me sonrojo cuando me dice cosas lindas y me da mucho coraje cuando lo veo a lado de otra chica y la otra noche que me fue a visitar porque estaba enferma casi

-¡CASI QUE! ¿Acaso se besaron?-dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa aterradora

-Bueno no pero casi solo que Kyle llego y…

-Ash tenía que ser ese tonto de Kyle todo lo arruina me cae tan mal no sé cómo lo aguantas Sam- dijo carly molesta

-Mira tengo mis razones pero ese no es el punto el punto es que no sé qué me pasa con Freddie y ya no se estoy muy confundida-le dije a Carly con sinceridad

-Ay Sam no puedo creer que estés tan ciega lo que tú tienes es que estas enamorada de freddie-dijo eso me dejo algo impactada

-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿De freddie? No como crees es mi mejor amigo lo quiero mucho y es lindo dulce adorable y ¡OH POR DIOS ESTOY ENAMORADA DE FREDDIE!

P.O.V Freddie

Estaba en la cafetería esperando a que Sam llegara tenia los nervios de punta y mi corazón latía a mil por hora solo me dedicaba a caminar de un lado al otro pero en eso choque con alguien y caí al suelo me levante y me di cuenta que se trataba de una chica muy linda y yo le había tirado todas sus cosas por distraído

-Disculpa por tirarte al suelo-dije ayudándola a recoger sus cosas

-No te preocupes también fue mi culpa estaba igual de distraída que tu- dijo brindándome una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Freddie mucho gusto-dije dándole la mano

-Igual soy Catherine-dijo estrechando su mano

-Mmm… quieres sentarte-le dije para ser amable pero Sam no llegaba por ninguna parte

-Claro cuéntame más de ti-me dijo Catherine muy sonriente

Bueno por lo menos me distraería de mis nervios en lo que Sam llegaba

P.O.V Sam

-Te lo dije Sam no puedo creer que apenas te des cuenta- me dijo Carly pero estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en cómo se lo diría a Freddie ¡FREDDIE! Lo siento Carly me tengo que ir se me hace tarde para ir a ver a freddie-dicho esto Salí como rayo hacia la cafetería ni siquiera entendí que me dijo Carly mientras yo corría pero oh sorpresa cuando llegue a la cafetería vi a Freddie muy feliz con una tipa a la cual no conocía pero no dejaría que me ganara a Freddie iba en camino hacia ellos cuando Kyle apareció

-Hola princesa

-Hola Kyle lo siento pero no tengo tiempo

-Que vas con Freddie se ve que está muy entretenido con esa chica desde que llegue los vi muy juntitos yo creo la invitara al baile- cuando Kyle me dijo eso me sentí tan tonta como pude pensar que Freddie sentía lo mismo por mi fui una estúpida

-Sí creo que tienes razón- le dije algo triste

-Bueno y Sam yo quería preguntarte ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-dijo Kyle eso en verdad me saco de onda pero tenía tantos celos y me sentía tan estúpida por creer que Freddie me invitaría que aceptaría ir con Kyle

-Mmm... Claro porque no- le dije algo dudosa de mi decisión

-¡GENIAL! Entonces paso por ti mañana a las 8:00pm-dijo

-Si-fue lo único que le dije y me dispuse a pasar de largo de la mesa en la que se encontraba Freddie con esa chica pero cuando pase enseguida Freddie se paró y me siguió

-Sam ¡SAM! Que no me viste-me dijo sosteniéndome del brazo

-Si lo hice solo que te vi tan entretenido que no quise interrumpir-le dije evidentemente molesta

-Que con Catherine es una linda chica

-A qué bien por ti espero que te diviertas con ella en el baile

-¿Qué?- dijo freddie confundido

-Si me imagino que la invitaras al baile no pero bueno así podremos ir juntos con nuestras parejas

-Espera ¿Con quién iras al baile?-me dijo empezando a molestarse

-Pues con Kyle-dije y en ese momento todo empezó

-¡QUE! PERO SI TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS CON EL-dijo gritándome eso me puso triste el jamás me había gritado

-SI PERO TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME CON QUIEN SALIR APARTE TU TE PUEDES DIVERTIR CON TU AMIGITA CATHERINE QUE YO ME LA PASARE BUEN CON KYLE-dije y le di la espalda pero él se veía tan molesta y triste lo podía ver en sus ojos y yo tenía tantas ganas de llorar

-Está bien pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo te iba a invitar a ti al baile pero eso que importa ya que te diviertas-en el momento que dijo eso me voltee para verlo pero él ya se había ido me sentí una completa estúpida como pude dejar que los celos me dominaran ahora ya ni siquiera me iba a hablar era una tonta.

ººº

P.O.V Kyle

Por fin tenía todo o que quería Sam había aceptado salir conmigo era mi sueño hecho realidad por una vez en la vida se la pude arrebatar a Benson Jajaja es tan idiota y aparte de todo ingenuo pero en fin ahora me encargaría de que Sam se enamorara de mi estaba seguro que la tendría solo para mi

-Que hay Kyle

-Hola muy buen trabajo Catherine aquí está tu paga

-Muy bien querido así me gusta que cumplan su parte del trato

-Ya sabes que siempre lo hago

-Está bien yo ya cumplí mi parte pero ahora como aras que la tonta de Sam sea tuya

-De eso me encargare yo ya lo veras va a ser mía lo quiera o no…

**Y bien que les pareció chicos que creen que haga Kyle para tener a Sam ¿creen que freddie lo deje? Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo no sé si será el último o el penúltimo cuando suba el sig. Lo sabrán jejejeje si soy algo mala en fin espero sus Reviews y de nuevo gracias por los anteriores los quiero chao :)**


	3. El baile y sorpresas

**Capítulo 3: El baile**

**Hola! Enserio una disculpa a todos ustedes por no haber podido actualizar antes es que mi lap se descompuso 2 veces y ahora no responde es tan triste eso y luego con mis finales menos enserio una disculpa y muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización sale enserio gracias y no los aburro más chao:)**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo parte de la historia y muchas gracias a Seddielove2 que me ayudo a escribir gran parte de este capítulo sin ella no hubieran podido actualizar**

P.O.V General

Por fin había llegado el día del tan esperado baile escolar todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por este baile claro por diferentes razones a excepción de dos estudiantes, Sam y Freddie ya que seguían sin hablarse desde aquel día y a ninguno de los dos les emocionaba la idea de ir al baile con la persona que no querían ya que Sam iría con Kyle y Freddie iría con Catherine pero bueno en un baile pasan muchas cosas

P.O.V Sam

Como odio este día se supone que sería el más feliz de mi corta vida iría con Freddie y… bueno en fin el prefirió ir con otra y yo tendré que ir con Kyle espero no sea tan malo, en fin ya se hace tarde y tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido.

Salía de mi casa felizmente cuando vi que Freddie iba en dirección a mi casa yo me moría por hablarle en verdad me hacía mal no hablar con él así que estaba decidida a por fin terminar con esto.

-Hola- me dijo Freddie tímidamente

-Hola-respondí yo con un movimiento de mano

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo el en verdad que luego me desespera

-¿Es enserio tu pregunta? pues como crees que voy a estar si una de las personas más importantes en mi vida no me habla

-Pues creo que igual que como estoy yo ya que la chica más importante para mí se enojó conmigo-dijo el evidentemente triste y pues la verdad era que yo había reaccionado de forma celosa aunque no sabía porque y pues él no tenía mucho la culpa

-Lo siento enserio que no sé qué me paso, es que cuando Kyle me dijo que invitarías a la tal Catherine no se me sentí extraña y reaccione sin pensar-le dije sinceramente

-Así que la culpa de todo esto es del maldito de Kyle LO SABIA, sabia que el haría cualquier cosa porque me dejaras de hablar-dijo Freddie muy molesto pero lo que dijo me confundió mas

-A que te refieres

-A que yo te iba a invitar a ti al baile en ningún momento paso por mi mente invitar a Catherine como crees que yo iba a querer ir al baile con alguien que no fueras tú, eso era lo que te iba a decir en cuanto te vi ese día pero lo que más me molesta es que le hallas creído a Kyle y ni siquiera me hallas dado a mí una oportunidad de haberte explicado todo-Wow y el premio a la chica más tonta en el mundo es para Samantha Puckett señoras y señores.

-¡QUE! Enserio que soy una tonta por favor discúlpame enserio que yo no sabía lo que hacía me cegué completamente no era yo perdóname-le dije sinceramente y con mucho arrepentimiento

P.O.V Freddie

Hay porque no podía resistirme a esa carita que me ponía cada vez que se disculpaba era tan tierna creo que nunca podre enfadarme con ella simplemente me tiene loco.

-Claro que te perdono sabes que tú eres muy importante para mí y jamás podría durar mucho tiempo enojado contigo-le dije y ella corrió a abrazarme

-Enserio! Hay no sabes como la pase estos días sin ti Freddie me hiciste mucha falta te lo juro-me dijo aun sin soltarme a decir verdad se sentía tan bien estar así con ella no me imaginaba un mundo sin ella simplemente la amaba, yo solo solté una risita y no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos abrazados pero bueno tenía que terminar ya que teníamos cosas que hacer

-Y… ¿aun iras con Kyle al baile?- le pregunte con una ligera esperanza

-Sí y no porque quiera simplemente que tengo que cumplir mi palabra aun con lo que hizo pero te prometo que bailare contigo la última pieza ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok solo con esa condición y con la condición que después me acompañes a un lugar especial para mi si

-Claro y pues me imagino que tu iras con Catherine verdad-dijo Sam no sé si estaré loco pero ¿percibí celos en su voz?

-No tienes por qué estar celosa sabes que siempre serás mi chica especial-dije bromeando para hacerla reír

-Claro que no estoy celosa y pues sabes que siempre serás mi único chico favorito-dijo, eso me hizo sentir muy bien

-Entonces te veré esta noche-dije

-Claro ahí estaré mi pequeño nerd-dijo ella alejándose por la calle

-Adiós…

Ahora si estaba feliz este día sería muy bueno estoy muy decidido a decirle a Sam que la amo no puedo aguantar más sé que lo más probable es que ella no me corresponda pero tengo que decírselo ahora me iré a arreglar que ya falta poco y todavía tengo que recoger a Catherine.

Ya en la noche…

P.O.V Sam

Por fin termine de arreglarme a decir verdad me veía muy bien llevaba puesto un vestido negro de gaza strapless corto muy lindo y con brillantes detalles de lentejuelas y drapeado, unas zapatillas a juego con un pequeño moño de lado y una cartera gris, llevaba mi cabello suelto con mis rizos bien definidos y un pequeño broche color plata de lado en forma de flor y no llevaba mucho maquillaje solo el necesario a decir verdad quería verme muy bien para Freddie pero no quería exagerar en eso escuche que tocaron la puerta pero yo sabía quién era y a los pocos segundos mi mama me grito para que bajara porque Kyle había llegado y yo enseguida baje.

-Hija pero que bella te vez- me dijo mi mama al verme bajar por las escaleras mientras Kyle solo tenía la boca abierta

-Wow pero… pero que bella te vez Sam enserio muy hermosa-dijo Kyle sin dejar de verme no sé por qué pero su mirada me pone un poco incomoda no me mira como Freddie hay ya quiero verlo.

-Nos vamos-dijo Kyle

-Claro, nos vemos luego mami-dije despidiéndome de mi mama

-Cuídala mucho Kyle y te quiero aquí a las 3:00am a más tardar-Wow me habían dado permiso hasta las 3:00am que genial podría estar más tiempo con Freddie

-Claro señora yo me encargo hasta luego

Y dicho esto Kyle nos fuimos hacia el baile en su coche su padre se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños, el viaje hasta el baile fue silencioso ya que yo no tenía muchos ánimos de platicar con Kyle después de lo que Freddie me había dicho lo único que me interesaba era llegar al baile aparentar un rato bailar con Freddie y salir de ahí a donde fuera con él.

-Llegamos princesa-dijo Kyle yo enseguida baje del coche

-Genial hay que apresurarnos ya vamos retrasados-le dije a Kyle estaba súper nerviosa ya que sabía que a dentro se encontraba Freddie y ya quería verlo espero que le guste como me vestí pero sea lo que sea espero que esta sea la mejor noche de mi vida junto a la persona que más quiero aunque aún no logro descifrar bien mis sentimientos por Freddie estoy segura que lo nuestro ya no es una simple amistad y espero averiguarlo esta noche.

P.O.V Kyle

Ya estamos aquí y dios Sam se ve ardiente el día de hoy es hora de poner el plan en marcha jajaja esta noche por fin Sam será mía de eso me encargo yo esta noche o me dejo de llamar Kyle

P.O.V Freddie

Después de arreglarme fui en mi coche a recoger a Catherine y de ahí nos dirigimos hacia el baile el viaje fue silencioso ya que en mi mente solo había una cosa o más bien una persona Sam me preguntaba cómo era que luciría hoy ya que Sam era hermosa pero no sabía cómo se vería hoy estaba muy ansioso ya al llegar al baile entramos pero aun Sam no llegaba así que le dije a Catherine que tomáramos asiento en una de las mesas del lugar en lo que iniciaba bien el baile.

-.-

-.-

Sam POV

Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz, como cuando vi el rostro de Freddie, se veía realmente bien, no puede evitar abrazarlo y olvidarme del mundo entero.

Me lance a sus brazos aspirando su inconfundible aroma varonil. Yo no paraba de llorar, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo y que todo este problema por fin quedo en el pasado.

-No me sueltes- le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte, cuando sentí que sé que soltaba su agarre. Lo conocía y sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno...

-Tranquila...-me susurro al oído.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo...-repetía yo una y otra vez sin pensar, cosa que el al instante sonrió.

-Yo también- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito bastardo!- gruño de la nada Freddie, para soltarme y como un salvaje dirigirse hacia Kyle.

-¡Freddie espera!- grito Carly al momento que sonaba un gran ruido proveniente de una arma.

...

...

Freddie POV

Lo último que recuerdo, fue haber visto la cara de terror de ese infeliz pidiendo mi perdón, quién de un tirón pasó a ser la cara de Kyle apuntándome con un arma, seguido del grito de Carly.  
>Miré a mí alrededor, y pude ver a Sam llorando, estaba arrodillada sobre la acera, y abrazándola fuertemente estaba Carly; quién al parecer gritaba algo que yo no podía escuchar... ¿¡Me había quedado sordo?. Desesperado me levanté, trataba de correr hacia Sammy abrazarla, darle fuerzas, y nunca más soltarla. Pero... no pude.<p>

Una fuerza inexplicable me alejaba de ella, yo gritaba y gritaba su nombre, pero ellos no me oían... Volteé mi mirada hacia la izquierda, y pude ver a Kyle con sus manos esposadas, quien era escoltado con otro bastardo por unos oficiales.

-¡Oigan!, ¿¡Que sucede!- gritaba yo descontrolado. Pero era como si nadie me viera. Como si fuese invisible...

Rápidamente pude divisar a mi madre con mi tía correr hacia Sam y Carly con lágrimas en sus ojos; quienes ya estaban rojos por el llanto.

-¿Mamá?...- decía yo confundido.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntaba. Pero ella no me... ¿Veía?

-Me cansé de su broma!, ¿¡Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?- exigía ya cada vez más desesperado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo pero todos seguían llorando. Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que había alguien tirado en el suelo cubierto por una manta policial. 'Pobre' pensé. Curioso el hecho de que era muy parecido a... mí... ¿¡Acaso estaba muerto?. Comencé a maldecir a los cuatro vientos, pidiendo que nada de esto fuera real, ¡Esto debía ser un sueño!. No, ¡Aún peor!, ¡Esto era una horrible pesadilla!.

-¡Sam!, ¡Por favor Sam!, ¡Escúchame!- gritaba yo con la intención de que me oyera, pero ella seguía abrazada de mi madre, quienes arrodilladas en el frío suelo de esa desconocida calle sollozaban sin consuelo.

-Cariño...- susurré dolido. Recordando todos los planes que habíamos hecho... recordando todo lo que habíamos soñado con tener, los viajes que íbamos a hacer, y en mi mente pensaba; en los posibles niños que tendríamos más adelante... en nuestra futura familia... nada de eso sería posible...  
>Me acerqué hacia ellas y acaricié la mejilla de ella. Que seguía tan suave como siempre, a diferencia de que ahora estaba fría... No estaba ruborizada como lo solía estar cuando yo le decía algún cumplido.<p>

-Te amo...- le susurre en un oído dejando por ultimo un pequeño beso en los labios.

Una tenue luz se encontraba a sólo unos pasos alejada de mí.

La miré con anhelo, pero volví mi vista hacia Sam, quien con mirada confundida tocaba sus labios... para luego dar una sonrisa forzada... una sonrisa que a pesar de estar triste lograba mostrar esos sentimientos tan ocultos, tan fuertes, que decían más que mil palabras...  
>No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final...<p>

...

...

Luego de la muerte de Freddie, nada había sido igual... en la escuela la gente me miraba de forma rara, y muchos se acercaban a darme el pésame. Y eso me hacía sentir aún peor. La idea de que no estaría más conmigo se asemejaba a una daga atravesando lenta y dolorosamente en mi corazón. Por las mañanas, tardes y noches yo no paraba de llorar... Mi madre estaba tan preocupaba que me dijo que me mandaría a un psicólogo si yo no dejaba de cortarme y andar llorando por los rincones. Vaya suerte la mía que todo lo que veía me recordaba a él...

-Cariño. Alístate... hay que ir al funeral...- me dijo mi madre tocando la puerta de mi habitación, que ahora estaba más oscura que nunca, tenía millones de fotos de Freddie y mías en el mural.  
>-Ya voy...- le contesté desganada mientras me levantaba de la cama y acomodaba el negro vestido.<p>

Al salir de mi pieza, pude ver como Marissa abrazaba a mi madre destruida, en verdad ella era la más afectada, es decir, debía ser horrible perder así a un hijo, y más la idea de que se había quedado sola... Mi madre le había ofrecido que se quedara con nosotras, pero ella se negaba.

-Lista...- dije con un hilo de voz. Y así partimos al cementerio donde sería el funeral del que había sido mi más grande amor...

Al llegar note que había mucha gente. Demasiada, diría yo... siempre pensé que Freddie era un solitario... bueno, lo era, pero aunque trataba de hacerse un papel de malo, la gente lo quería igual. Y lo digo porque entre los allí presentes, estaban los del equipo de futbol, que a pesar de su rivalidad, había asistido; también estaban las porristas, y prácticamente toda la escuela. De los más cercanos, éramos mi mamá y yo, además de la madre de Freddie. Y Carly; quien al verme se acercó y me abrazó. Con ella nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien, gracias al hecho de que ella había sido el causante de que mi Bens se convirtiera en lo que era. Pero sin embargo, era un día demasiado doloroso como para tener resentimientos.

-¿Quién es él de haya?- le susurré a mi madre al oído, cuando vi que aquel hombre totalmente desconocido que se encontraba a la par del padre de Kyle quien lloraba sin consuelo y miraba a Carly a cada segundo.  
>Mi madre buscó con la mirada a quién yo me refería, y se quedó helada.<p>

-Pattie...- le susurró en el oído mi madre a mí 'tía'. No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero Pattie miró asustada y a la vez como en shock.  
>-¿Quién es?...- repetí. Puede que suene desubicado, pero en verdad me extrañaba la actitud de ese hombre. Quien cada vez se iba acercando más...<p>

-¿Pattie?- dijo el hombre desconocido.

-Jeremy...- murmuró Pattie, con los ojos brillosos. Yo estaba con todas las intenciones de quedarme a presenciar la escena, hasta que mi mamá tomó por un brazo y 'disimuladamente' me comenzó a alejar de allí.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es o no?- le dije a mi mamá 'gritando' en susurro.  
>-Es el padre de Freddie- dijo mi madre ya agobiada por mi curiosidad. ¡No podía creerlo!, ¡Justo ahora se le ocurría aparecer!, ¡¿Por qué no había venido cuando su hijo lo necesitaba? De seguro habría sido más útil que ahora... Tenía tantas ganas de ir hacia ese hombre y darle una buena cachetada, no sólo por ser tan descarado, sino también porque sabía todo lo que había sufrido Freddie por su ausencia.<p>

Freddie POV  
>Aquella tenue luz seguía persiguiéndome, pero yo la ignoraba, tan sólo para caminar al lado de Sam, sabía que debía irme, pero no quería hacerlo ahora que la veía a ella y a mi madre tan tristes. Como me gustaría poder hablarles, y decirles que nunca las dejaría, que siempre estaría allí para ellas.<br>Allí estaba yo presenciado mi funeral... lo sé, suena raro. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás... Veía a toda la gente que había ido y me quedé impresionado. ¿A tanta gente le importaba?, ¡Y yo creyéndome que estaba sólo en el mundo!, vaya idiota que había sido...

Busqué con la vista a mi madre, quien estaba con ese hombre misterioso que ya había visto. Como si fuera un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué hasta ellos con la intención de escuchar su conversación. Pero la verdad... no me importaba, en verdad me sentía libre... el peso de mis hombros que siempre cargaba con problemas y tenciones, ahora estaba tan ligero como una pluma... si, ya no tenía de qué preocuparme...  
>Vi que ese hombre y mi madre se abrazaban... al igual que lo hacían Sam y Carly, todos miraban con recelo aquel horrible ataúd donde residía mi fallecido cadáver...<br>Miré por última vez a todos los allí presentes. Y comprendí de que nunca estuve sólo... comprendí que todas esas veces en las que caía me seguía levantado por ellos. Que aunque no fueran mis más cercanos amigos, eran los mismos que me alentaban y ayudaban a seguir adelante. Que con sus pequeñas actitudes me hacían convertirme en una mejor persona... me estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que aquel idiota que había estado fingiendo ser. No era nada más y nada menos que una máscara que ocultaba mi verdadero yo. Esa misma mascara que me nublaba la vista y no me dejaba de ver a las maravillosas personas que tenía en frente, a las mismas que no supe valorar, y ahora que no las vería en mucho tiempo, las extrañaría... extrañaría sus tonterías, sus bromas, sus sonrisas...

Pero sobre todas las cosas, extrañaría a mi Sam, sí, la misma chica de los ojos azul profundos que me hacía sonreír todas las mañanas. La misma con la que viví toda mi infancia y recorrí mi adolescencia. Si bien no pudimos recorrer todo el camino que nos quedaba por adelante, pero siempre agradeceré a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino...

Comprendí que ya debía irme... todo estaba bien... podía irme en paz. Una suave brisa de verano recorrió aquel cementerio que era iluminado por el brillante sol; que gracias a los inmensos arboles formaba pequeños dibujos de sombras en todo el lugar.  
>Me acerqué a Sam y besé su mejilla, 'Te amaré por siempre. Y te esperaré... no trates de llegar antes.' le susurré en su oído para luego así caminar lentamente hasta la tenue luz que ya bastante me había esperado.<br>Miré hacia atrás con anhelo y solté la que sería mi última sonrisa...

FIN

**Al fin aquí les dejo el último capítulo de este ****fict**** gracias a la ayuda de SeddieLove2 enserio gracias amiga jamás hubiera terminado sin ti ya saben con los problemas de mi lap pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Díganme en un review y por ultimo quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review en los otros capítulos son geniales chicos los quiero biie:)**


End file.
